Traumatized
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Adam walks in on his best friend… well, in an intimate moment with his two boyfriends. Now scarred for life, he turns to Jay for comfort. E&C. Bobby/Jeff/James. Please Review!


**Title:** Traumatized

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Humor

**Pair(s):** Jay/Adam, Bobby/Jeff/James

**Summary:** Adam walks in on his best friend… well, in an _intimate_ moment with his two boyfriends. Now scarred for life, he turns to Jay for comfort.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.

**Warning:** Slash

**OOOO**

"Mmm, Bobby…" Jeff snapped his hips down so that he was fully impaled on Bobby's thick cock, a whine tearing from his lips as one slick finger slid in beside the swollen manhood. "Please…"

Bobby smirked. "Please what, baby? Tell me what you want."

Jeff shook his head, blond locks falling in front of his eyes. "Need you… both of you. I want… both… of you. _Now_. Please, _fuck_…" Jeff hissed, throwing his head back on the pillows as a second finger entered him.

"Are you ready to take both of us, baby-boy?" James asked, concerned for the smaller man.

"I don't care about prep." Green eyes squeezed closed when a hand took hold of his neglected cock. "Fuck me."

Bobby slowly rocked into the smaller man, feeling the warm walls clench around him so beautifully. Slowly, he eased another finger inside of the already well-stretched entrance, wanting to make sure that James didn't hurt their baby-boy when he entered him. Reaching across the bed, he tossed the bottle of lube to The Cowboy. The brunette cracked the lid and poured a generous amount onto his hands, a shiver causing the muscles in his stomach to quiver when the cold liquid touched his manhood.

Green eyes flickered between the two men, wanting to take them both in at once but being unable to do so. Finally, his eyes settled on James, watching as that hand memorized every inch of his manhood. When he was finished, he gently eased Jeff up off of the bed and slid underneath him. Jeff's body fit with his like two puzzle pieces, and Bobby made the picture complete. Gently, Bobby eased out of their lover. Jeff whined at the loss, but didn't have to wait long, for seconds later a thicker object replaced the first. He threw his head back and moaned.

"Are you ready for me, baby-boy?" Bobby asked sweetly, the rude persona that he carried in the ring completely forgotten. He knew that he had a lot to make up for as of late. "Do you want us to fuck you raw?"

Jeff rested his head on James' peck. The Cowboy slowly slid out of Jeff, stilling when only the head of his cock remained within Jeff. "Go on, Bobby. Take 'im."

"You want that, baby-boy?" Bobby asked, pressing the head of his cock to the already stretched hole.

"Fuck… don't tease me, Bobby…" Jeff said breathlessly.

Bobby nodded, instructing Jeff to take a deep breath before he slid home, the left side of his cock brushing against the head of James' manhood. Jeff flinched, his eyes squeezing shut with pain. It had been an eternity since he had taken both of his men like this. What with the new storyline and everything else, he had barely had any time alone with them. And when he did, Bobby was usually being a bastard. This little moment of intimacy was definitely a welcome twist…

"H-H… harder…" Jeff instructed, roughly yanking at Bobby's curls so that the older man would lean down. The Canadian did as he was instructed, and their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

Both of his lovers complied with his demand, driving into the prone body between them faster than ever before. Jeff's body rubbed against James', the friction between them creating the most delicious heat. Jeff threw his head back, back arching off of James' stomach as he tried desperately to take the other two deeper. Harder. Faster. These were the only two demands that could make it through his lust clouded mind. Sweat slicked his skin, easing the friction between him and James'. But nothing could stop the heat that had started to coil within his stomach.

Just as he could feel his completion draw near, the door to the hotel room burst open and Adam came in with the stuff he had asked for at the store. "I have your Skittles and your – HOLY SHIT!"

Jeff wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or to just continue on, pretending that he had never seen the blond. He had forgotten that he had asked him to stop at the store to pick him up a few things because his back was – once again – out of wack. He had even lent him a key card to the room. But shortly after he had left, his lovers had distracted him with a new way to make him feel better, and… well… they had ended up in this mess. As it turned out, he didn't have to think to hard about Adam. When he looked up again, the other man was gone.

His erection had, shamefully enough, not suffered because of the interruption. If anything, his cock had become even harder. Because there were no secrets between them, Bobby and James knew that Jeff fantasized about the blond. But that was all that it was. Fantasy. He had the two men that he wanted most in the world inside of him now. And that was all that mattered. Bobby slowly started to rock his hips again, James following soon after. The heat built up quickly, and this time the fire was unquenchable.

Three thrusts later, and Jeff came. He arched off of James' stomach, nails clawing the sheets, and the heels of his feet digging into Bobby's back. Seconds later, Bobby and James both reached their completion. Their seed coated Jeff's insides, marking him as their own. Slowly, Bobby eased out of Jeff's abused hole and climbed onto the bed beside the other two men, James sliding out as well. Jeff barely had the energy to roll off of James' stomach, before he caved in to his exhaustion. Soon after, Bobby and James did the same.

**OOOO**

"It was horrible, Jay-Jay!" Adam exclaimed two hours later, curled in his boyfriend's arms. He would have to bleach his brain to cleanse it of that horrible memory.

"I'm sure it was." Jay nodded absently. "No one needs to see Hardy's ass."

Adam smacked him upside the head. "Not what I meant, Jay. I meant… I meant… oh, I don't even want to think about it! We all know that Jeff has a dirty mind, but to actually _see _it in action? Are you sure that there is no way to bleach my brain?"

"Not without the risk of permanent brain injury and death, love. And I'm not willing to let you go just because of some stupid, embarrassing incident." Jay said, softly stroking Adam's hair.

"It was not _just_ embarrassing! It was _traumatizing_!"

"Whatever you want to call it," Jay shook his head. "It honestly couldn't be that bad."

"What am I going to do? How can I ever face him without seeing… _them_?" His voice was dark and evil when he mentioned James and Bobby. "It's not like I can avoid him… he is my best friend."

Jay slowly slid off Adam's shirt, the older blond not even noticing that it was gone. "I say… that we have to fight fire with fire. He traumatized you… so you have to traumatize him back."

"What?" Adam asked, confused.

"Knowing Jeff, as soon as he has his bearings, he'll come over here and try and apologize. He has a key, right?" Adam nodded hesitantly. "Then, he will let himself in to see us…" he bit Adam's neck teasingly, gently laving the abused skin. "…going at it like rabbits during the apocalypse."

"You're twisted."

"And you love it."

Jay didn't waste any more time, climbing on top of the larger man and knotting his fingers in his hair. He yanked the pretty head back, looking into the beautiful eyes which were quickly clouding with lust. Adam may have tried to talk a big game, but Jay knew the truth. As much as he hated it that it was his best friend that he walked in on, it had left him heavily aroused. Quickly, Jay unbuttoned Adam's shorts and slid them off of him. With a smirk, he took in the fact that his baby had gone commando.

"Were you anticipating this, baby?" Jay asked, running a finger over the side of his baby's erection. Adam whimpered, thrusting his hips up with abandon.

"Don't be a tease. Just… get on with it." Adam hissed, spreading his legs to allow Jay better access.

A slow smile spread on Jay's face as Adam leaned forward, his legs still on either side of his man's body, and lovingly slicked his cock with lube. First, he would heat it up between his hands. And then came the tender caress as he worked it onto the appendage, stroking just hard enough so that white hot pleasure shot down Jay's spine, but not hard enough to bring him over the edge. Finally, he bent down and blew gently on the tip, causing a cool sensation to dance over his skin. Quite simply put, Jay was in heaven.

"Do you need prep?" Jay asked quickly, situating himself by Adam's entrance.

"No. I already prepped myself." Adam yanked hard on Jay's shoulders, managing to force the tip inside of him. "I just need you in me now."

"Your wish is my command, baby."

Jay slammed into the tight, warm heat, forcing Adam to slide up on the mattress. Blond hair sprawled everywhere as he rocked backward, wrapping his legs around Jay's hips and pulling him impossibly deeper. He pulled out and slammed back in again, brutally assaulting that little bundle of nerves that made Adam see stars. Carefully, he rocked his hips against Jay. In his current position, he looked to be in some sort of twisted submission hold. Most of his back and his hips were off to the bed, with only his shoulders down.

They rocked with abandon, not even caring if they lasted long enough for Jeff to walk in on them or not. Adam whined deliciously as he forced Jay out of him, rolling over onto his stomach and getting on his hands and knees. Seconds later, Jay impaled him again. This time, there was no sympathy. There was no relenting. Only the desire for release helped them to continue. Adam's nails bit into the pillow, sending fluff in every direction. He bit down on the soft material, trying to muffle his moans, when…

"Addy?" Jeff asked softly. "I wanted to say how sorry I was that you had to walk in on th-AHHH! MY EYES! IT BURNS!" Jeff screamed, before he ran out of the house.

The lust forgotten for a moment, all Jay and Adam could do was laugh. Revenge definitely was a dish best served cold.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** More E&C smut! Please Review!


End file.
